Bad Day
by PancaekPirate
Summary: Flash has a bad day, J'onn decides to... make him feel better.  WallyxJ'onn sexyness and that's pretty much it. Rated M to be on the safe side.


Hello :3

This story just wouldn't leave me alone, it was at the back of my mind poking me with a stick constantly. So here it is! :3 some WallyxJ'onn mindsex, inspired by "the weirdest thing" by jokersjustice. That one is much better than mine by far, check it out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to DC. The end.

Happy reading and please drop a review if you have the time, reviews make my world go round :3 I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I normally write in the ghostly hours of the morning D:

Bad Day

It was safe to say Wally West didn't feel like he was on top of the world at the moment. He'd had his arse handed to him that day and still thoroughly felt it. The others in the league had seen him finish his shift completely downhearted.

He sped up the fire escape and in through his window. He sighed at the dark apartment that greeted him and pulled off his mask. He ran a hand through his flattened hair to fluff it out, his suit always made it stick to his skin Walking into his bedroom he pulled off the rest of his flash costume and abandoned it to his bedroom floor, he switched off his communicator and opened various draws until he found a pair of loose fitting jeans and lazily pulled them on, they were dark blue and hung on his hips.

He stretched as he walked out to his kitchen/living room, wincing slightly at the pull at his sore ribs. He flicked on a lamp next to the sofa, not paticularly feeling like doing anything, he'd already cleaned his entire apartment a week ago and scarcely been in it since then, not even to sleep. He wondered whether it explained his poor performance lately, that day especially, but either way it wasn't an excuse. Supes told him to go home and rest, he felt like such a failure, the weakest of the league.

He was drawn from his thoughts by a knock at the door. He looked through the spyhole to see J'onn Jonzz in the apartment block's hallway in his human form. He opened the door.

"J'onn, hey" he looked around to see that he was alone "What's up?" J'onn looked at him thoughtfully.

"You don't seem to have had a good day." Wally smiled at him sheepishly.

"Yeah I guess."He moved out of the way. "Come in?" The martian nodded graciously and walked inside.

Flash shut the door and walked over to him, at this point he reverted to usual form and flash was suddenly aware of his state of undress. He looked down at himself, raising a hand to his bare chest. His cheeks turned red when he realised his friend was looking at him questioningly.

"oh, er, sorry, I er..." he covered his bruising ribs with his arms, half embarrassed of his injury and half of being partially naked in front of him.

"You do not not need to feel embarrassed that you're injured." Wally furrowed his brow at that, clearly disagreeing.

"Easy for you to say, you don't get hurt." He didn't say it viciously, but with a hint of sadness in his voice, he felt vulnerable and kind of pathetic next to the others. He looked back to his friend to see a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Wally sighed and sat on his kitchen counter, that acted as a sort of half wall between the living room and kitchen.

"So who sent you to check up on me? 'cause there's really no need, I'm not going to jump off a building or something."

"Did I need to be sent?"

"No, of course not, I've just never known you to leave the tower unless the world is ending or something. You know what I mean." The Martian smiled in understanding. And walked closer to the younger hero.

"You should not feel ashamed because of what happened today"

"I just don't like people having to pick up after me, it makes me feel... slow." They both smiled at the irony.

"These things happen to everybody. You can't be on guard all the time."

"Yeah, I'm no Batman." he laughed at his own joke.

"Even he."

"yeah yeah." his thoughts grew dejected once more as he thought of the day. Taking a vicious side tackle from Bizarro when his concentration faltered for a split second, he had found himself unable to get up from it. Green Lantern had lifted him out of danger and he and the others had covered for him. A few hours later he was discharged from the med bay and taken off active duty for a few days, at the end of which he was to be given another physical.

"We do not think any less of you or your abilities" the flash looked at him with sad eyes, he could tell Wally was unconvinced.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just don't feel great right now..." after that J'onn did something quite unexpected, he had stepped forward and embraced his friend, his arms wrapped around his slim waist.

It took Wally a few seconds to realise and hug back and a few more to realise the intimate position they were in, J'onn was stood between his thighs and their bodies were pulled close, his arms were around the Martians neck. Heat rose to his cheeks when he realised with absolute horror that he was ever so slightly aroused by this. _Damn hormones! This is so not happening! _He pulled his arms back and placed them behind him to scoot himself back to some extent.

The Martian felt Wally pull away from his arms and looked to see a blush on his cheeks, he lifted a hand to the speedsters face and felt him tremble as his hand touched his flush skin.

His eyes glowed orange and Wally's own snapped back to look at J'onn as he felt an electric shiver run through his body from the touch, he couldn't help the small squeak of a moan that escaped his mouth nor the interest his body was clearly showing, evidenced by the semi he was already sporting. One hand snapped up stop himself from letting out anymore and the other latched on to J'onn's wrist, gently tugging it from his face.

"What're you doing?"

"Making you feel good." he looked at the Martian in utter bewilderment.

"Wha... You... Do you even know what you're doing to me?" Flash's face was burning crimson by now and at his question the Martian gave him what could only be described as a smirk. "You don't have to make me feel anything, i'll be fine." Wally gave him a skittish smile.

"I want to..." Wally's eyes widened in surprise and the smile fell from his face- _he wants to? "_if it would please you also?" he took half a minute to think. It would please him. A lot. He felt secure with him. And he couldn't really think of any immediate reasons why not. He let the grip on the Martian's wrist falter and the hand cradled the side of his head, his thumb stroking his cheek lightly as his fingers wrapped behind the bottom of his skull, tousling the tufts of red hair. The red head's heart was pounding, his other hand moved to the small of the speedster's back, caressing the curve of his spine before placing his hand flat and gently pulling, wordlessly telling him to move closer. He obeyed. Their bodies were flush against eachother and Wally couldn't help but blush over that his now fully erect length had created a bulge in his jeans that the Martian now had his lower stomach pressed against.

He definitely hadn't been in a lot of sexual situations, he'd had an awkward sexual life, he'd spent most of his encounters trying not to go too fast, which in those situations, is nearly impossible, not to mention concentrating on that was sort of a buzz kill, but he really didn't want to hurt anyone. It had caused a few unmentionable issues and those that didn't go totally wrong, weren't very good... For him.

"Don't be embarrassed of yourself." flash had never heard J'onn speak like that, it was sensual, almost as if he had purred the words. "I will start slow for you..."

He let out shaky gasps of breath as J'onn's mouth neared his own, when their lips touched Wally's eyes fluttered shut, it was light and gentle, he gained confidence and started to be more forward with his kisses. He felt a tongue slide against his own; exploring his mouth. Despite how good it felt he still had the niggling feeling at the back of his mind that this was just weird.

He felt the electric go through his body once again, it sparked a continuous buzz of pleasure, his breathing started to speed up and his apprehensiveness was being replaced with excitement.

Their kissing ceased as J'onn delved into his mind and sent waves of pleasure coursing through the younger's body, causing him to let out a choked moan. He bit his lip against anymore and opened his eyes. J'onn's eyes were glowing orange and watching his own.

He kept his balance with one arm leaning on the counter behind him while the other wrapped tentatively around J'onn's shoulder. He nuzzled at the Martian's neck, breathing out small moans as the pleasure got more intense. He wanted more, he wrapped his legs around his waist and as if on command J'onn amplified the sensations, Wally groaned into his neck as his hips involuntarily rolled forward with the arching of his back, the primal need for friction unbearable.

"ngh... J'onn..."

"Do you want more?" Wally looked at him with hunger in his deep green eyes. The Martian smiled before moving his hand from Wally's back to the front of his jeans causing the hero to throw his head back, moaning into the air. His boxers were wet with pre-cum but he wasn't going to let him finish yet, he would draw it out, make sure he enjoyed it.

Using his powers to bring out the pleasure reactions in his body and his hand to Firmly massage his crotch, he quickly made the speedster into a sweaty mess, moaning uncontrollably and grinding himself against J'onn's palm. His body was shaking with need and pleasure, every molecule of him screaming for orgasm.

"J'onn, p, please... I, can't, anymore... I, I, n-need..." J'onn kissed him before finally letting him over the edge, screaming out his completion, his eyes were squeezed shut and tears trailed their way down his cheeks as he came in his boxers. He fell limply in J'onn's arms, shuddering before passing out.

He awoke a few minutes later to the feel of J'onn stroking his hair softly. He lifted his head and gazed at him drowsily.

"So... Who was it that sent you?" the Martian smiled at his joke before stepping back and supporting Wally as he pushed himself to his feet. Unfortunately his legs failed him and he ended up being carried bridal style to his bed. He grinned sleepily " I think you broke me..." He received another smile before his friend turned to leave, thinking his usefulness had come to an end and he needed to return to the watchtower. Wally grabbed his wrist. "Don't go..."

The Martian returned and kissed him.

"I must."

"But you'll come back later?"

"Yes, I will" he morphed into human form and just like that, he left.

So there it was, I liked it :3 I hope you all do too!

Please review! They make my day!

Until next time,

Z.


End file.
